It is known to use a fluid measuring device for indicating the fluid level in a selected fluid holding compartments of internal combustion engines, transmissions, and other machinery requiring fluids for lubrication and cooling. Typically, the fluid measuring device is a dipstick for checking the level of fluid such as engine or transmission oil, or hydraulic fluid within one of the many fluid holding compartments in the engine, transmission, or other machine. The dipstick is normally an elongated indicator that is slidably located within a conduit or pipe attached to the engine, transmission, gear box, reservoir or machine in which a fluid level indication is desired. When the dipstick is fully inserted into the conduit, one end is immersed into the fluid. When an actual reading of the fluid level is desired, the other end of the dipstick is pulled from the conduit thereby removing the entire dipstick from the conduit to allow the user to read the fluid level from the one end. The dipstick is then reinserted into the fluid compartment once the fluid level has been checked.
Traditional fluid level indicator systems typically consist of a two piece system with a holding tube and a dipstick. Examples of conventional dipstick systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,418; 5,485,681 and 5,829,153; the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The holding tubes are generally fabricated from metal tubing and require various forming operations including bending, flaring, and machining, followed by the attachment of a dipstick receptacle. In addition, the dipstick is fabricated from multiple components including a handle, washer, cap, rubber stopper, shaft assembly, and a marked spring steel shaft mechanically joined to a spring steel blade. The actual assembly of these various components involves multiple assembly operations requiring costly, time-consuming, and labor intensive manufacturing steps. Therefore, a simpler design requiring fewer parts and connections as well as less forming is desirable.
Engines, transmissions, and machinery designs have become relatively smaller, more compact, and of less weight than traditional engines, transmissions, and machinery. Therefore, fluid level indicator systems must be smaller, more compact, and lighter weight. Moreover, the fluid access routes or paths through which the fluid level indicator system accesses the fluid storage compartments are becoming more complex (more twists and turns as well as longer runs), smaller, and more compact.
There is a need in this art for a fluid level indicator that extends a defined distance into the fluid reservoir in order to provide an accurate reading (i.e., measurement of the amount of liquid within the reservoir). Variations in the length of a shaft associated with a fluid level indicator blade can cause overextension or under-extension of the blade into the reservoir thereby providing an inaccurate reading on the blade.